


インフィニティワルツ

by sunflowerautumn



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerautumn/pseuds/sunflowerautumn
Summary: A THRILLING DRAMA OF INFINITE POTENTIALSTARRING:☆JUNE EGBERT☆ROSE LALONDE☆DAVE STRIDER☆JADE HARLEY☆AND MOREALL IN: インフィニティワルツ
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Jasprosesprite, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 2





	インフィニティワルツ

**Author's Note:**

> i am planning to add colour, but geez does it seem complicated haha! despite my efforts i suck with coding, so there might not be. ever ah well. if anyone knows really simple guides to follow, link them please  
> itd really help!!  
> :)

Your name is HERALD LALONDE-CROCKER, and boy are you ANGRY. Despite your UNFORTUNATE CAT ALLERGY and distaste for the COOKING ARTS, you have been forcibly placed into your mothers' COOKING SHOW. You love them, and they love you, you HOPE, but their interests seem to be more important than YOURS. Speaking of, you enjoy SHOUTING REALLY LOUDLY, SLAPSTICK COMEDY and BRINGING A GUITAR TO PARTIES. You can play the guitar, but tend to stick to ONLY PLAYING RIPTIDE on your PRIZED UKULELE. Your username is soapboxStander, and you speak In a way that is awfully prim and proper, but also shows off a fun side, you hope. ^-^


End file.
